Scarlet Eyes
|name = Scarlet Eyes |kanji = or |romaji = Hi no Me |also known as = Crimson Eyes Kurta Eyeballs (As item) |classification = Special Genetic Trait & Collectible Body Part |ability = Only when is a genetic trait:It is unclear whether the Scarlet Eyes are directly responsible for the abilities or are just triggered and become red as a mere consequence/sign of activation of these powers. * Temporary increase in physical strength and speed. * Change Nen type. (Confirmed only for Kurapika)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 83 |located in = |owned by = Originally, as parts of them: * Kurta Clan members (Former, were stolen) ** Kurta Clan Elder (Former, were stolen) ** Kurapika's Mother (Former, were stolen) ** Kurapika's Father (Former, were stolen) ** Pairo (Former, were stolen) ** Kurapika As an item: * Phantom Troupe (Former) * Underground Auction (Former) * Neon Nostrade (Fake) * Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou * Kurapika |manga debut = Chapter 7 (Mentioned; Image) Chapter 18 (Actual appearance) Chapter 101 (As item) |anime debut = Episode 2 (1999) (Early brief appearance) Episode 14 (1999) (Actual appearance) Episode 62 (1999) (As item) ---- Episode 1 (2011) (Early brief appearance) Episode 4 (2011) (Mentioned; Image) Episode 9 (2011) (Actual appearance) Episode 53 (2011) (As item) |image gallery = yes}} The Scarlet Eyes'Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 7 or '''Crimson Eyes'Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 343 ( or , Hi no Me) are a trait exclusive to members of the Kurta Clan. Particularly when treated as items, they are also known as '''Kurta Eyeballs ( , Kuruta-zoku no Gankyū).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 67Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 Excluding Kurapika's, only 36 pairs exist.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 Appearance Though typically brown, the irises belonging to members of the Kurta Clan glow scarlet when they are emotionally agitated. If a member of the Kurta Clan dies in that state, his/her eyes permanently stay scarlet postmortem. Background Due to the Scarlet Eyes being considered one of the most gorgeous colors in the world, they are treated as a rare jewel by many. After the Phantom Troupe massacre of the Kurta Clan, Kurapika is the last and only survivor of the Kurta Clan.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2 Plot Yorknew City arc In the Nostrade's Mansion, Kurapika and the other applicants for the positions of Neon's bodyguards receive data cards listing items of which they have to bring one to be hired. One of the body part items is specifically a complete set of Kurta Eyeballs, that must be scarlet, with head preferred; the difficulty level is considered A. On September 1st, a pair of Scarlet Eyes were up for auction in the Underground Auction at the Cemetery Building in Yorknew City. The Scarlet Eyes were the last item up for auction in the Underground Auction. At the time it was auction off, Kurapika had gotten into a bidding war with Mafiosi Zenji inflating the price number to 2.9 billion. The Scarlet Eyes, however, were copies made by Phantom Troupe member Kortopi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 Outside of the Cemetery Building, Kurapika carrying the Scarlet Eyes in a gift-wrapped box, is confronted by Zenji. Armed with a pistol, Zenji threatens him, however, Kurapika immobilizes him with fear and passes by him. In a hospital, Neon receives the Scarlet Eyes as a "present" from her father and she forgives him for his prior misdeeds. While Melody contacts Kurapika in regards to the Phantom Troupe bounties, Neon admires her pair of Scarlet Eyes on her bed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 105 Once Chrollo, the leader of the Phantom Troupe, figures out the "Chain Dude"'s motive, he has Kortopi track the eyes in order to find his location. Kortopi tracks its location to the Hotel Beitacle, where Squala (a Nostrade bodyguard) is protecting it with his dogs.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 109 He soon gets a call from Kurapika, warning him that he's in danger.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 110 So Squala leaves the hotel with his dogs and the Scarlet Eyes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 111 Greed Island arc Melody reveals to Kurapika that the Scarlet Eyes were stolen the night Squala died.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Kurapika was shown to have obtained multiple sets of Scarlet Eyes and is giving them a funeral in a church at an unknown location.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 339 Dark Continent Expedition arc The Fourth Prince of the Kakin Empire, Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou, has obtained a large collection, and likely the last remaining sets, of Scarlet Eyes. Kurapika, with help given from Mizaistom Nana, plans on retrieving them during the voyage to the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 344 Trivia * Kurapika mentions a "daughter of the Mafia" among the people he extorted Scarlet Eyes from. If the woman in question is Neon, an inconsistency results, since the pair Kurapika won at the auction for her were a copy forged by Kortopi, which disappeared 24 hours later,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 103 and the Nostrade Family went broke afterwards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 149 ** Melody mentioned to Kurapika that Neon's Scarlet Eyes were stolen,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 whereas in reality they vanished due to the restriction of Kortopi's Gallery Fake. References Category:Item Category:Rare Items Category:Kurta Clan Category:Collectible Body Parts